LA AVENTURA POKÉMON
by VictorQuiroz01
Summary: Una historia en el cual únicamente estarán los Pokemons, nada de humanos
1. Una despedida y una nueva aventura

**LA AVENTURA POKÉMON**

 **Capítulo 1: Una despedida y una nueva aventura**

Todo comienza en un pequeño lugar llamado "Ciudad Diamante" Lo llaman así porque todo el lugar tiene Diamantes. Dentro de esa cudad nos encontramos con el pequeño Pokémon Purrloin. Hace pocos días se tuvo que preparar para comenzar su aventura para conocer muchos nuevos Pokemons y conocer nuevos lugares. Purrloin vivía en una casa algo elegante, casi una mansión. Ama ser social pero no puede porque su mamá Delcatty no lo dejaba, mientras que su papá Liepard si, pero sólo lo deja cuando la madre no está. Tiempo después quiso decir frente a sus pardes que quiere independizarse. Los padres de Purrloin pensaron por un rato y estuvieron de acuerdo. Antes de dormir se habló a si mismo.

\- Purrloin: Me pregunto cómo será mi rumbo. Exploraré a todo lugar a ver que cosas me pasará mañana. - Dijo con entusiasmo

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó un poco antes de la 07:00 AM. No es muy común que se despierte a esa hora salvo a que sea algo importante.

\- Purrloin: Casi las 7... me pareció que me desperté a las 8 pero bueno, 2 horas más y a ver a lo más allá - Sonriendo alegremente

Minutos más tarde, llega el padre a saludarlo

\- Liepard: Hola hijo

\- Purrloin: Hola papá

\- Liepard: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Purrloin: Bastante bien, sólo que estoy un poco triste

\- Liepard: ¿Porqué triste? - Le pregunta un poco preocupado

\- Purrloin: Porqué una vez cuando ya salga de aquí... los extrañaré, y mucho - Bajando la cabeza

\- Liepard: Tranquilo hijo, ánimo, nosotros nunca te olvidaremos. Tu mamá y yo siempre te recordaremos cada día - Animandolo y haciendo sonreir de nuevo

\- Purrloin: Gracias papá - Llorando y abrazando a su padre

\- Liepard: De nada hijo - Felizmente corresponde al abrazo

Unos minutos más tarde llega la mamá

\- Delcatty: Buenos días hijito

\- Purrloin: Buen día mamá ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Delcatty: Bien con un poco de sueño - Tratando de mentir levemente que en realidad dormió bastante poco para hacer cosas del trabajo

\- Purrloin: Mamá, se nota que dormiste poco o posiblemente bastante poco - Algo dudoso

\- Delcatty: Si, dormí bastante poco - Confiesa un poquito para que Purrloin no tenga más dudas

\- Purrloin: Bueno, el trabajo a veces es duro pero a la vez divertido o creo yo

Mientras que Purrloin y sus padres platicaban cualquier cosa, desayunaron e hicieron cosas de la casa, hasta que llegó la hora estimada que Purrloin lo había dicho ayer.

\- Purrloin: Bueno, me parece que ha llegado la hora de despedirme - Se entristece bastante

\- Liepard: No te pongas triste hijo, nosotros sabemos que nunca te olvidaremos

\- Delcatty: Estoy lo mismo de lo que dice tu papá, siempre te vamos a querer muchísimo. Tu tienes que ser el mejor, llegar a lo más alto

\- Purrloin: Ay... gracias - Abraza a ambos fuertemente

\- Liepard: Bien hijo, sé que no nos veremos por unos años pero nos sacaremos nuestra últma selfie del año

Purrloin agarra la Pokecámara y en un momento se habla a sí mismo "¿Este será la última vez que agarro esto?" Lo decía muy dudoso pero a la vez seguro. En un momento algo sintió, tenía presentimiento de que algo pasará dentro de 3 horas 38 minutos para ser exactos.

\- Purrloin: ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos digamos queso!

\- Todos: ¡Quesoooo!

Los tres se sacaron una hermosa selfie y la foto quedará en el cuarto de los padres, ya que lo verán cada día, antes de dormir o cuando se despiertan

\- Purrloin: Seguro que esto quedará por siempre - Sintiendo pura felicidad

\- Delcatty: Así es, quedará muy lindo

\- Purrloin: Listo, he hecho todo, ahora a ver el mundo. Adios papá y mamá, recuerden que siempre los voy a querer muchísimo - Despidiendo con un fuerte abrazo a los padres

\- Padres: Adios hijo - Ambos los despiden medio emocionados pero muy felices

Purrloin se despidió y comenzó a partir de ahora su primera aventura. Tras recorrer lentamente, pensó y se quedó con la duda de que su presentimiento fuera a la hora exacta que sería a las 12:53 del mediodía pero son todavía las 09:39 de la mañana y falta unas pequeñas horas para que eso suceda "¿Eso sería raro que me pase o es una broma?" Muy dudoso, seguirá su rumbo recorriendo a muchos lugares que no conocía pero de tanto pensar, tropieza, y era una pequeña e inocente piedra.

\- Purrloin: Por el amor de Arceus... ¿Era tanto para tropezarme con algo chiquito? Jaja - Riéndose un poco a si mismo, se levanta y se limpia el poco de tierra que tenía.

Sigue el rumbo, y comienza a entrar a una ciudad bastante grande, sólo recorrió 1 kilómetro desde su hogar y la cosa... es ciudad de los Pokemons tipo Hielo

\- Purrloin: Guau esto es Ciudad Helada, - Mira a ver un cartel no muy grande - Sí, esto es Ciudad Helada

Recorre y ve que cada casa está cubierta completamente de hielo, Bares, Restaurantes y hasta los Supermercados. Únicamente no sentía algo de frío si no que estaba totalmente sorprendido de que casi todo el lugar estuviera completamente Congelado. No solo vivían los Pokemons tipo Hielo, también vivían los Pokemons tipo Agua y muy pocos tipo Siniestro.

Purrloin: Wow, esto es maravilloso - Aún sorprendido (Esta Historia continuará) 

**¿Tan sorprendido estará y más si sigue recorriendo y conociendo nuevos lugares de esa cuidad?  
Muy bien, este es mi primer capítulo que hice con mis propias manos en la PC. Sé que es bastante corto pero lo voy a alargar** **mucho más. Purrloin es mi Pokémon favorito pero no será el único protagonista de la historia sino que habrá muchos más a medida que pasen los capítulos. Recuerden, cada semana habrá nuevo capítulo ¡Hasta luego! nwn**


	2. El misterio del Congreso abandonado

**LA AVENTURA POKÉMON**

 ** _Capítulo 2: El misterio del Congreso abandonado_**

\- Purrloin: Es tan pero tan maravilloso que me gustaría vivir en esta linda ciudad - Atraído por las casas congeladas y no congeladas

En un momento se detiene y ve una mansión a pocos metros de donde está él mismo. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una mansión?" Bastante curioso, se acerca poco a poco hasta llegar al punto. La mansión se ve en muy buen estado por fuera

\- Purrloin: Ah... no sé. Mejor entraré - Sin miedo, lo hace con valentía.

Purrloin entra a la mansión, pero al entrar... "Mrrrr que frío hace aquí" Siente mucho más frío de adentro que de afuera. Mira por alrededor y se da cuenta que por dentro está muy abandonado mientras que afuera está en buen estado. Algo significaba en el piso de madera. No son los mismos que están en la actualidad. Camina muy cautelosamente por el lugar y encuentra un pequeño cartel, lo lee.

"Congreso mayor del Honorable Pokémon" "Fundado el 19 de Diciembre de 1798"

\- Purrloin: Wow, es impresionante. Pasaron más de 200 años desde su fundación y ahora está abandonado. Me preguntaré porqué lo dejó así

\- ¿?: Yo te contaré porqué está abandonado

\- Purrloin: ¿Q-quién eres? ¿Donde estás? - Algo asustado por haber escuchado una voz totalmente desconocida

\- ¿?: Soy Froslass. Fui la primera y última dama Pokémon del Congreso Mayor desde 1894 hasta 1921 - Prsentándose como si fuera de las viejas épocas

\- Purrloin: ¿Un Froslass? ¿Porqué este Congreso está abandonado? - Algo ansioso por saberlo

\- Froslass: Está bien, te lo contaré. En Sptiembre de 1921, ha comenzado a sufrir fuertes complicaciones en el Congreso. De a poco cada día se quedaba más y más vacío, la única que se quedó fui yo, pero eso no sastiface a que no cerrara el Congreso. Hasta que 12 de Octubre de ese mísmo año, se cerró, no sé si era para siempre o no. Nunca lo pudieron saberlo. Pero lo único que se... es que tal vez este lugar abrirá sus puertas dentro de unos meses si es que se aprueba la orden del Juez Alakazam.

\- Purrloin: Ahora entiendo casi todo, fue duro seguramente.

\- Froslass: Lo sé. - Desaparece de golpe

Purrloin pareció un poco seguro, pero al escuchar se sorprendio que es posible que el Congreso abra sus puertas de nuevo dentro de unos meses. "Es impresionante que Froslass relate eso..." Tras tocar una pequeña mesa, vuelve a tener el presentimiento, fue más fuerte que hace 2 hs y media. "No puede ser. No me puede pasar ¿o si?" Comienza a preocuparse levemente a sí mismo pero lo dejará a un lado y retoma su curiosidad por el Congreso que está abandonado hace casi un siglo.

Purrloin: ¡Este lugar es muy grande! Oh, hay eco aquí - Asustado por escucharse a si mismo por el eco

Aparece Froslass detrás de Purrloin para susurrar un poquito al oido "Oye..."

Purrloin: ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? - Preocupándose a si mismo

Enfrente de él aparece un papel viejo y lo lee "Es verdad que no sirve, parece que es hora de dejarlo en el 1er piso. Si alguien lee este pequeño papel... Algo te pasará minutos después. Te estoy advirtiendo..." "Escrito el 20/01/1922"

Purrloin: Espera... Si el Congreso cerró en Octubre de 1921, ¿quién escribió este papel de Enero 1922? - Raro pero cada vez más preocupado

Froslass: Alguien ha hecho, no lo he visto pero si vi que el papel estaba durante muchos años. - Desaparece de nuevo

Purrloin: Madre mía... entonces hay alguien por acá aparte de Froslass

Deja el papel en su lugar y ve otras cosas, algo le llamó la atención al ver un cuadro grande desde lejos.

Purrloin: Que artístico y que elegante era, es muy hermoso - Viendo un auténtico cuadro de cómo era el Congreso de sus primeros años del 1800

Después de mirar el lujoso cuadro, sube por las escaleras yendo al 1er piso. "Estas escaleras son más durareras y resistentes que otra casa, lo antiguo era tan genial y no como las de ahora que no llegan a durar 20 años" Quejandose de las escaleras actuales y adorando las antiguas. A medida que iba subeindo notaba que las escaleras no terminaban más, eran bastante misteriosas.

Purrloin: Parece que esto no termina más. ¿Tan largo es llegar al 1er piso? - Tratando de no cansarse al subir las escaleras por 15 minutos

Subió las escaleras por unos 5 minutos más y comienza a cansarse de subir demasiado. "Ah... ya me cansé, mejor bajo" Baja y rápidamente aparece la planta baja "¡QUE ES ESTO! Juro que subí mucho y ¿!Bajé en segundos?!"

¿?: Jejeje... Tu sabes que es...

Purrloin: Oh... no... (Esta historia continuará)

 **Purrloin se ha encontrado con... ¿Un Pokemon fantasma?**

 **Haremos que si los Pokemons vivieran antes, como en las épocas modernas. Se notó que es un poco interesante el 1er capítulo pero lo hice más interesante con el 2do que tenemos aquí. Dejen sus Rewiews para saber que opinan de este capítulo y si les ha gustado. Parece que tengo que hacer el capítulo más largo pero valió la pena hacerlo. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. El presentimiento y el ladrón

**LA AVENTURA POKÉMON**

 **Capítulo 3: El presentimiento y el ladrón**

 **Perdon a todos si me tardé en hacer este capítulo. No estoy teniendo tanto tiempo para hacer esta linda historia que apenas comienza, y espero hacer unos 200 o más capítulos. Prometo que se subirán los capítulos cada semana, bueno... casi siempre prometo nwnU**

¿?: Ven acá pequeño - Tratando de hacer algo en contra de Purrloin

Purrloin: Primero dime quién eres - Bastante astuto

¿?: Soy Rotom, ¿algún problema?

Purrloin: No. Por lo que veo sos un ladrón, ¿no es así?

Rotom: No, para nada

Purrloin: Uh... bueno mejor me voy de aca - Algo molesto, sale del Congreso abandonado y deja a Rotom solo

Al salir del Congreso, aún sigue con su presentimiento que "molestaba" hace 3 horas. "Algo pasará en 20 minutos..." Al llegar ve a un Pokémon Policía vigilando el lugar. Y le pregunta a Purrloin

Purrloin: ¿Algo pasa oficial? - Algo nervioso

Oficial Arcanine: No pero he visto desde lejos que has entrado al Congreso abandonado. Eres el primero que entra ahí después de casi 100 años.

Purrloin: Es verdad, he entrado por curiosidad

Oficial Arcanine: Ok, no importa. ¿Por casualidad has visto a este Pokémon? - Señalando a un poste, hay un pequeño papel que muestra la foto de Rotom

Purrloin ve el papel: "Rotom, el famoso ladrón Pokémon de Ciudad Helada" "Fue visto por última vez a las 15:00 de la tarde del día Viernes 30 de Mayo del año 2014. Recompensa: 300.000 Pokédolares"

Purrloin: ¡Lo he visto! ¡Ya sé donde está! - Muy impresionado, se da cuenta que estuvo frente a él hace unos 7 minutos

Oficial Arcanine: ¡Excelente! ¿Dime donde está?

Purrloin: Está en el Congreso abandonado - Muy seguro, le dice con firmeza

Oficial Arcanine: Muchas gracias por la infomración. Es fundamental atraparlo antes de que pase más robos.

Purrloin: De nada, ¿Puedo ayudarle en la investigación?

Oficial Arcanine: ¡Por supuesto que si! Esto nos facilitará más en la investigación. Bueno, menos charla y más acción - Algo apurado para atrapar al malechor

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir hacia el Congreso abandonado. Los 2 se detienen al llegar y entran. Comienzan a sentir algo de escalofríos, mientras que afuera hace un poco de calor. Rotom se sorprendió de que un Policía Pokémon entre al lugar junto a Purrloin, al que se encontró frente a frente hace minutos. Toma varias hojas y las escribe. Al terminar de escribir pega un papel escrito en cada parte del Congreso abandonado "Jeje, estarán impactados si ven esto en varias partes de este lugar gigante. Tal vez se asusten o no, eso dependerá..."

Purrloin: Que frío hace aquí... - Cruzado de brazos para no tener tanto frío

Oficial Arcanine: SI... ¡Oye! ¡Mira esto! Hay un papel escrito por Rotom, el ladrón

"He visto que ustedes 2 llegaron aquí... ¿Quiere atraparme y arestarme Oficial Arcanine...? ¿Era necesario que entres aquí Purrloin? No sabía que ibas a estar acá de nuevo"

Purrloin: La verdad es que no parece que dé miedo este mensaje - Sintiendo inseguridad en sí mismo

Oficial Arcanine: Parece que Rotom quiere jugar con nosotros ¿te conoce? - Curioso por saberlo

Purrloin: Si pero no sabía que era el ladrón, hasta que tu me preguntaste si lo había visto o no

Oficial Arcanine: Ahhh ok. Ahora entiendo algunas dudas, sigamos con la búsqueda

Purrloin: ¿Que tal si nos separamos? Tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda

Oficial Arcanine: Me parece bien, nos separaremos, espero que no nos pase nada

Purrloin va hacia la izquierda y Arcanine por la derecha. Purrloin encuentra otro papel de Rotom: "¡Ja! ¿Perdido por aquí? Tranquilo. Tarde o temprano algo te esperará..." Está bastante raro, como que si cada mensaje da un poquito más de miedo. Mientras tanto en el otro lugar del Congreso abandonado, Arcanine trata de buscar evidencias para saber si hay más pistas del malechor, pero de repente encuentra otro papel de Rotom: "Oficial... tu sabrás que este lugar es demasiaaaaaado grande como para buscarme ¿ajá? Es muy dificil que me atrape, ni con tu amigo ese tal Purrloin, nunca podrás hacerlo. NUNCA y lo sabes bien. Que quede bien claro"

Oficial Arcanine: Por ahora dices que es dificil que te atrapen pero tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso

Arcanine sigue con su búsqueda mientras que Purrloin le cuesta mucho más, aparte ya siente más miedo. "Me siento algo nervioso pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda" Sin que se de cuenta, el presentimiento que le molestaba casi llega su hora, en 3 minutos. "Acá hay algo que no me agrada para nada" Refiriendose de cómo se siente al estar en un lugar espantoso.

Rotom ve desde el techo del Congreso abandonado a Purrloin en su ruta de investigación "Purrloin se saldrá con la suya, no lo harás tan facil..." Desaparece lentamente. El Oficial Arcanine recorrió parte del lugar y busca a Purrloin con algo de cautela. "Me pregunto ¿dónde estará? Debería estar aquí hace unos minutos" Cada paso que daba sonaba las maderas bastante gastadas e incluso algo destrozadas. "Creo que Purrloin fue del lado equivocado..."

El presentimiento de Purrloin se hace realidad "¿Que es esto?" Mirando un gran cofre blanco, desencadenado y antiguo. Toma el cofre y lo abre. Dentro del cofre estaba Rotom mirandolo directamente a los ojos de Purrloin con ganas de matarlo.

Purrloin: *Hablando mentalmente* EL presentimiento se hizo realidad... no sabía que iba a suceder esto

Rotom: Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira a quién tenemos aquí... a este gatito nervioso. - Intimidando a Purrloin

Purrloin: Ah jeje hola - Con miedo, se queda en su lugar

Rotom: Veo que dijiste a tu amiguito que estaba merodeando por aquí ¿no es así? Bueno, dime ¿donde está...?

Oficial Arcanine: ¡Estoy aquí! - Muy firme, también mirando fijamente a Rotom

Rotom: ¡Ja! Mírate... sólo estás vos... que verguenza me das, jajaja - Riéndose de que esté solo y sin compañía

Oficial Arcanine: Mejor dicho 2, Purrloin también cuenta

Rotom: Este llorón no sirve para luchar

Purrloin: ¡¿Acaso me dijiste llorón?! ¡Ya verás!

Oficial Arcanine: No, Purrloin, espera

Purrloin: ¿Y ahora qué?

Oficial Arcanine: Dejame esto a mí...

Rotom: Así que tu combatirás conmigo, no importa, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres

Oficial Arcanine: ¡Menos charla y más acción!

(Esta historia continuará)

 **Dios mío, no estoy cumpliendo como debe ser. Me quiero matar... Bueno no, era mentira pero eso si, debo cumplir si o si. Quiero que se suba cada semana y yo me tardo como una tortuga. El lunes 04 de Abril de 2016 estará el 4to capítulo ya publicado. No se preocupen mis queridos amigos yo estoy con mucho más**

 **¡Nos leemos luego! OwO**


End file.
